Shooter Babies
'''Shooter Babies '''are amongst the commoner branches of the Infantid military, alongside the Hurler Babies and the Boombabies. Armaments and History Whileas the Hurler babies are a staple of just about every Infantid tribes, the Shooter babies are something of a different sort. In fact, the Shooter babies are in a opposite situation, given that the increased availability of firearms correlate inversely with the social position of one. Most Infantid tribes don't have a way to obtain firearms easily, given the relative rarity of Tinkerbabies and Smartsmiths. Even if the tribe is lucky enough to have a few tinkerbabies, the firearms produced by the tinkerbabies are usually of low quality. Even so, guns were far better and lethal than throwing rocks, and amongst the less developed Infantid tribes, guns were a symbol of nobility, and usually were the first things to be looted. And to those without tinkerbabies, they had to do with things like crude slingshots, which were less lethal than guns, and often of marginally increased lethality over simply throwing things, the primary reason for the lack of shooter babies in most Infantid tribes. Evil Baby Corporation has a different story, for its large numbers of smartsmiths and tinkerbabies, along with their access to manufacturing plants from the conquered pacifist people, grants it easy access to firearms in an unprecedented level in Infantid history. This meant the general population could be armed at a notice if wanted and within the logistical reach, which also destroyed the notion of guns being associated with nobility due to their rarity among the less developed tribes. Description Lagikos Exegetes The shooter babies are one of the more common types of troops used by our invaders. They will be the most numerous of the forces that the infantid invaders will throw at us, and their numbers are limitless. With that being said, their handguns are quite crudely made: our warriors will almost always have the initiative, and drawing them to fortified position will make them much easier to manage. Posterity Mentis The shooter babies are armed with a crudely made handgun. The cheaply made guns make them quite readily available for an Infantid boss, and they are the staple of the Infantid warband. Like their hurler counterparts, we have the edge in firepower and range while they have the numbers. We can get overwhelmed if they come too close, but if we can keep our distance, the shooter babies won't prove to be too great of a threat. Infantid Smartsmith The babies who shoot are the ones that we will see and have the most of. They go great with those who throw stuff, and there are plenty of them so you should bring a couple of these babies in to fight. Sure, the hurler babies can make bad guys move and thus not shoot, but what does that do if we don't use that chance to shoot? Our guns are bad though, so the bad guys will always shoot first before ours can. It's not fair. Imperial Grammateas The shooter babies are the staple of the ragtag rucks of the Infantid forces driven by greed of their bosses. A sad sight, but still can be fatal since guns will kill if given enough time. We have plenty of options to deal with these wretched attempts at a fighter: the Aktinobolos will always outperform their crude handguns, so fear not their numbers. Give them no chance to approach us, and the shooter babies will prove unable to deal damage to our forces. Libertarian Adviser Obviously the leader of the EBC doesn't know one thing about operating a private army. Shooter babies are weak, their guns pathetic beyond belief. This goes to show that capitalism isn't just about spewing stuff unlike what the statists believe. I suppose they make great shooting targets for our free-thinkers, it should provide for some training before we start planning our attack against our great enemy. Game Data Cyan Sphere of Doom: First Galactic War and Imperium Novum Pistoleer Babies are the basic infantry of the Evil Baby Corporation in First Galactic War and Imperium Novum. They are the cheapest infantry in the game, costing measly 40 ore for 3 Pistoleers, meaning each Pistoleer is worth around 13.33333 ore. They are obviously the weakest infantry in the game, losing to just about any unit in a 1v1 situations. Needless to say, their primary role is to be meatshields, especially when it comes to protecting light tanks from AT fire, against which they are surprisingly durable. Cyan Sphere of Doom: Commoners' Legion Shooter Babies are tier 0/tier 1 infantry, a concept very similar to the Slugga Boyz of the Orks in Dawn of War 1. They are extremely cheap to reinforce and train, but as their predecessors were in Imperium Novum, they are just as fragile and weak in combat, once again their value comes in their ability to gather in numbers. However, unlike their predecessors, the Shooter Baby Squad can be given better equipments: Boo Boo packs will help heal their wounds especially outside battle, Bigger Gun will provide a much needed boost in firepower, and Bag of Stuff will increase morale, as well as allow them to get requisition from looting dead corpses or raiding enemy structures. They should be complemented with Hurler Babies, which have a better punch but have even shorter range. Shooter Babies, despite their fragility, make a surprisingly decent melee units. This is because pistols are treated as a subweapon, which can be used in melee combat, and also remedies the poor accuracy of the Shooter Babies, since subweapons in melee combat are treated as point-blank fire. Category:Babies